<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Just Got Burnt by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006997">You Just Got Burnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday gift so, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kara being a dork, Lena being a nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So happy birthday! You picked “I burnt my hand badly and you’re wrapping it for me while giving me shit over what caused it” AU and I delivered. [Supercorp, established relationship.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Just Got Burnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/gifts">AxJ</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena sat on the office chair in her private laboratory, the sleeves of her lab coat pushed up, holding out her right hand. On the large, sterile desk, a burner lay on its side surrounded by several pieces of metallic alloy, a small jar of chemical powder, and a copper wire. Kara stood in front of Lena, her eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her eyes following Kara’s movements as she slowly wrapped Lena’s burned hand, she suppressed a smile. “Would you start talking? You look like I’m about to get told off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would you attempt to grab hold of your burner?!” Kara clenched her jaw. “It’s called a burner for a reason!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena snorted and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. “Hey, it was either that or blow up the entire lab. I made an educated decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You melted your latex glove!” Kara pointed to the mess of blue she had peeled off Lena’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shifted from the latex pieces to Kara. “Fine, I will admit, it was not my best split-second decision. But it could have been worse.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes and fastened the end of the gauze with a piece of medical tape. “You’re done for the day,” she decided, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lena cocked an eyebrow as she placed her bandaged hand in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you clean up, and we can go get some food.” Kara helped Lena get up and followed her to the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Don’t touch anything, it’s all technically still dangerous.” Lena disconnected the burner and returned the other items to their cupboards. She poured some ethanol on the desk and wiped it down, then turned back to Kara. “Would you like to get some froyo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Kara took Lena’s good hand. “Froyo is just a less good version of ice cream. Come on, let’s go get ice cream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the best ice cream parlour in the city, where Kara promptly ordered three scoops. Lena twitched her fingers against Kara’s and smiled. “Now that I know how you can eat that much, it is a lot less impressive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara intertwined her fingers with Lena’s. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to impress you in a different way.” She let go and walked to her favourite table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What way?!” Lena called after her, but Kara was too distracted by her ice cream to reply. With a sigh, she ordered and sat down on the other side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What flavour did you get?” Kara automatically placed her free hand on the table, palm up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemon. What’d you get?” Lena decided to ignore Kara’s innuendo. They could talk about that later. She placed her left hand in Kara’s, as the ice cream cooled her bandaged right palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate, Cookies ‘N Cream, and Caramel!” She wrapped her fingers around Lena’s hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you have such a sweet tooth.” Lena glanced down at their hands, resting on the light blue table. A smile appeared on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ran her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. “Yeah, but you love me anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do love you.” Lena made eye contact. “And my lab accidents are not going to stop you from loving me, are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not, I still love you. Just don’t burn your hands off, then I can’t hold them anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my very best.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my ficlet style Supercorp, let me know what you thought!<br/>Love,<br/>Freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>